Same Difference
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Okay, so, its the summer after Order of the Phoenix and the Weasley's are having fun! The twins cause mayhem and Harry and Hermione visit. Fred and George may look the same but what happens when they disagree on something and have an argument? NO SLASH!
1. Morning

**So um… Hi! This is my first HP fic. I've only seen the films (I know, I know) but I'm working on getting the books so please be nice if I make a few little mistakes :) Anyway, I'm now obsessed with the Weasley twins! They're too cute!**

**This is set in the summer between terms after Order of the Phoenix…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Morning**

It was early morning in the Weasley household; the dawn sun poked through the threadbare curtains onto Ron's sleeping face. His eyelids twitched against the brightness and he groaned as he sat up, zombie-like, with his eyes still closed.

"Children! Breakfast's ready!" Molly Weasley's motherly tones drifted up the staircase, into Ron's room, along with the smell of sausages and slightly burnt toast. The youngest boy yawned and slipped slowly out of bed and into his slippers; he scratched his shaggy ginger locks and made his way down the rickety staircase.

Ginny and Percy were already at the kitchen table when Ron walked in; he waved a lazy hand in their direction. Buttering a piece of toast Ginny looked at Ron who had sat down and laid his head on the table,

"Ron?" she finished buttering and chomped into her toast, "Did you not get much sleep or something?"

He sat up and looked at his sister through droopy eyes,

"No, I just-"

"-He's just lazy, that's all," Ron's mum ruffled his hair a little _too_ ferociously and then looked at the ceiling, her hands on her hips, "Where are those boys? Fred! George!"

Percy stabbed his fork into a sausage and grinned,

"They're still asleep."

"Asleep?" Molly huffed, "It's almost ten!" she turned to Ron and smiled, "Ron, be a dear and go and get your brothers out of bed will you?"

Ron opened his mouth and took a deep breath, preparing to shout the twins awake rather than make a return trip up the stairs. But his mother wouldn't allow it; she grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the kitchen. He clutched his throbbing ear and whined,

"Okay, okay, I'm goin'!"

When he finally reached the twins' room (he'd walked slowly due to the fact that his legs still thought they were in bed) he knocked on the door and shouted,

"Lads! Breakfast!"

No reply. Not even the sound of movement.

"Bloody hell," Ron grumbled to himself, "They'd sleep through a Death Eater attack!"

Reluctantly, knowing he was risking his pride and possibly a limb by walking in, Ron poked his head through the door. Fred and George were lying in their beds snoring lightly; each had one arm dangling over the edge of the bed and neither seemed to have heard Ron's shouts. He decided to try again,

"Get up! I want my breakfast before it gets cold!"

They stirred. Each boy rolled onto his back slowly and, in unison, they mumbled,

"Ten more minutes Mum."

Ron gave up. He marched back down the stairs and prepared for an earful from his mother. Meanwhile, in the twins' room, George opened one eye and looked around the room cautiously,

"Is he gone?"

Fred did the same and nodded, "Yep."

They got dressed quickly, in matching suits (Fred's was green and George chose red) and darted down the stairs into the kitchen. Molly rolled her eyes as they sauntered into the room,

"And what time do you call this?" She asked sternly.

"Breakfast time!" George grinned at his mother and plonked himself in a chair. Fred high-fived him and sat down next to his brother.

Molly sighed, "I've been shouting for you for ages! And Ron came to get you up!"

Fred feigned confusion, "No he didn't."

Ron scowled and spoke through a mouthful of toast,

"Yes I bloody well did!"

"Well you didn't do a very good job of it did you?" George grinned devilishly and bit into a sausage. He pulled a face at the sausage on his fork and, silently, he and Fred swapped plates.

"Well," Molly smoothed down her apron and began clearing up the dishes, "Next time assert yourself better Ronald."

Ron's shoulders sagged and the twins winked at him. Ron stuck out his tongue.

As Ron was about to throw his fork at Fred their father walked through the door and into the kitchen with a satisfied grin on his face. He stepped towards the table and leant his hands against it. He looked like a man about to share his darkest secret.

"I have just acquired something _extremely_ exciting," he spoke in a hushed tone, as though anything louder would break his train of thought. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to get dressed and Percy got up, kissed his mother goodbye and left the house. The twins and Ron leant towards their father.

"This item I have acquired," Arthur continued, "Is powerful and possibly even dangerous," Fred and George exchanged excited smiles, "And it is called a-"

"-Did you buy it?" Molly's accusing tone made the men at the table jump, "Because you know we can't afford anything that isn't necessary right now Arthur."

He stood up straight, all magical tension now lost, "I swapped it with a friend for a rubber duck, actually."

"So what is it Dad?" George asked.

"Is it _really_ dangerous?" Fred added.

"Can we see it?" They asked together.

Arthur smiled, "Its outside, come on."

The three boys followed Arthur outside and into one of the nearby fields. There, amongst some hovering hay bales and looking rather out of place in the magical surroundings, was a quad bike. It stood on four wheels (as quad bikes often did, Arthur had been told) and was big enough for at least two adults to ride at once.

"Wicked," the twins' eyes sparkled with the thought of causing mayhem on the muggle machine. Ron wrinkled his nose,

"What is it?"

"This my boy, is a Quad Bike," he said it like it was a newly discovered planet, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Err," Ron looked less than impressed.

"It's a muggle invention," Arthur continued, "Used to ride around the countryside. Possibly to stay undercover, less noise you see."

"Undercover from who?" Ron's ginger eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well I don't know do I?" Arthur retorted, "It's a muggle thing!"

"Right," Ron smiled awkwardly and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, "Harry and Hermione will be here soon so…"

His father nodded, "Of course, you go back to the house," he ushered Ron along and turned back to the bike. George stepped towards it and read the sticker on the exhaust pipe,

"'Speed Demon'?"

Fred stifled a laugh, "So it's fast then?"

"No idea," Arthur smiled and cocked his head to one side, "I've not seen it in action. Far too dangerous. It runs on petrol you know! Yes, fuel! _Very_ unstable!"

"Very," the boys agreed angelically.

Their father looked at them through narrowed eyes, "Now I don't want you two touching it, understand?"

"Oh, come on Dad-" George groaned.

"-It looks like fun!" Fred concluded.

"No," Arthur shook his head sternly, "It's far too unstable. I'm keeping the keys in a safe place." He turned and started back towards the house, leaving Fred and George sulking amongst the hay bales.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :)**

**More chapters soon!**


	2. Thoughts and Things

**Chapter Two: Thoughts and Things**

Harry and Hermione arrived a little later than planned due to the fact that Mr. Weasley had forgotten that he was the one supposed to be picking them up. When they finally arrived at the Burrow it was almost dark and Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing a huge dinner in the kitchen. Harry watched a knife chopping away by itself as he and Hermione entered the house.

"Harry! Hermione!" Molly cooed, "So nice to see you again!" She gathered them up in a tight, slightly floury, hug and held their cheeks with the palms of her warm hands, "Are you well?" They nodded silently and Mrs. Weasley went back to her cooking. When the two teens didn't move she turned back to them a little confused, "Something wrong my dears?"

Hermione blushed slightly, "Um, where's Ronald?"

"Oh!" Molly absently waved her hand towards the stairs, "He's up in his room."

The pair walked up the stairs towards Ron's room but, before they climbed the last flight, they heard his whinging tones coming from another room. Inside the twins' bedroom Ron was dangling from an invisible rope by his legs; he was swinging back and forth between the twins and his face was becoming the same shade as his hair. George and Fred pushed him like a child on a swing and their faces blurred into one as he spun uncontrollably. Harry pushed open the bedroom door and Hermione pushed past him and caught Ron mid-swing. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Hey!" The twins chorused.

"We were using that!" Fred complained.

Hermione huffed and she and Harry helped a slightly green Ron down from the ceiling. He mumbled something that sounded like "thanks" and Hermione swiftly turned to Fred and George,

"You two are horrid!" A smile threatened to twitch at her lips but she restrained herself, knowing that any sign of humour wouldn't be missed by the troublesome twosome. Instead she marched out of the room, followed by Harry and Ron, leaving the twins to think about what they'd done wrong. Yeah right.

"George," Fred flopped onto his bed.

"Yes Fred?" George sat opposite his brother.

"I was just wondering, where you think Dad's hidden the keys to that muggle thing in the field?"

George shrugged, "'Somewhere safe' is what he said."

"We should follow him, see where he goes," Fred suggested.

"He'll see us… _unless_…" George grinned widely and Fred's face mirrored his.

"The invisibility cloak!" They sang together.

"I bet Harry's brought it with him-" George started.

"-It's probably in Ron's room right now," Fred finished.

Their minds were full of questions and plans to retrieve said cloak but their thoughts were interrupted by their father shouting them for dinner. They raced to the bedroom door and scuffled to get downstairs first; George won and he and Fred trampled loudly down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen where the smell of homemade bread and glazed chicken drifted towards them. Everyone else was already seated (except for Percy, who'd gone off to research something-or-other) and Mrs. Weasley joined them as various bowls and plates floated to the table.

Ron dived at the chicken and piled his plate high, with a look of revulsion from Hermione, and Harry started buttering a piece of still-warm bread. Arthur and Molly spoke quietly to one another and the twins selected some chicken, bread and something that looked like lettuce but tasted of sweet corn. Weird. Between mouthfuls George looked over at Ron and grinned,

"Feeling better Wonny?"

Ron scowled at his brother and remained silent, chomping into another chicken leg. The honey glaze dripped down his chin and Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, pulled a disgusted face. Fred laughed at his sister's expression,

"Look Wonny! You're making Ginny feel sick!"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley frowned in her son's direction, "Less of that at the table thank you!"

George gasped and put a delicate hand against his chest, "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, sorry George," she pointed her knife towards Fred, "Stop teasing your brother, Fred!"

Fred and George both frowned and the latter smiled impishly, "He _wasn't _teasing me!"

Molly sighed, "No, not you. I meant stop teasing your other brother!"

"But Mum-" George continued, knowing he was at the tipping point of his mother's patience.

"-Percy's not here!" Fred smiled at his twin.

Mrs. Weasley's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. She looked dejectedly at her husband, "Arthur, could you…"

Arthur sat up straight and looked tiredly at his sons, "Stop bothering _everyone_ you two."

"Yes Sir!" The twins saluted in unison and got back to their meal.

Hermione watched in fascination as the identical boys opposite her ate their food. It wasn't that she was being rude or anything, she was just hypnotised by the _way_ they ate. They weren't eating off their own plates you see, they were picking food from the other's plate without even seeming to know what they were doing. She turned to Ron and looked at him through the curtain of her curly blonde hair, she whispered,

"Do they always eat like that?" she asked.

Ron grunted and looked at the twins. He shrugged and swallowed before answering, not wanting to disgust Hermione with his eating habits, "Not always," he whispered back, "Dad says they do it when they're more, you know, _together_," he looked sideways at them, "Bloody weird if you ask me."

**~ o o O o o ~**

After dinner the children gathered around the fire in the living room whilst Mr and Mrs. Weasley cleared the table. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat on the rug in front of the fireplace and the twins sat across the armchair, head to feet. Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch. Harry watched the flames dancing in the fire as they made a mixture of different images: owls flying, dogs running and even faces of people he knew appeared in the sparkling light of the fire. Everyone seemed to be done in, not because they'd been working hard all day, quite the opposite actually, it was because they were full of good food and because the fire made it so cosy in the little house.

"Well!" George's voice stabbed into the air, making the three teens on the floor jump.

"We're bored," Fred said.

"Why don't we play the guessing game?" George suggested, causing Ron to moan quietly. Hermione looked at him puzzled,

"What's the guessing game?" she asked.

"We each ask two people in the group to think of the same thing, like a number between one and ten for example, and if they get it right they get a point. If they get it wrong it goes to the next pair," Ron looked at the twins from beneath his red eyebrows, "But they always win!"

"Hey," George quipped.

"You can ask us to guess _anything_. It can be as hard as you like!" Fred grinned.

"It's not our fault you're rubbish at it!" George added.

"Come on Ron," Harry punched his friend lightly on the shoulder, "It'll be fun!"

"Oh, alright," Ron mumbled. Ginny had woken up and she joined the teens on the floor, as did Fred and George.

"Okay," George cleared his throat, "Teams are: Fred and I, Granger and Ron and Ginny-Winny and Harry." Ginny stuck her tongue out at George and they all settled down, ready to play.

"Alright Ron, Granger," Fred began, "Think of… a colour!"

Ron and Hermione counted to three in their heads and at once said,

"Green."

"Red."

They looked at each other, defeated. Next up was Harry and Ginny; Hermione asked them to think of a flower. Harry answered daffodil and Ginny said Poppy. It was Fred and George's turn next and Harry was trying desperately to think of something with infinite possibilities. Finally he said,

"An animal!"

The twins smiled at one other and, together, they said, "Duck-billed platypus!" Harry frowned and Ron rested his head back against the couch.

After almost an hour the scores were as follows:

Ron and Hermione: 3 (They guessed the same food, teacher at Hogwarts and worst smell.)

Harry and Ginny: 1 (Luckily they had the same feeling towards Draco Malfoy as they'd each said he had the daftest hair.)

George and Fred: 12 (A perfect score so far.)

It was the twin's turn again and Hermione's turn to ask the question. She thought long and hard about it, desperately wracking her brain for something that would trip them up. Finally she smiled,

"Okay. Who's the better quidditch player out of you two?"

The twins smiled again as if to say 'too easy' and they spoke as one,

"Me," they said.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapter soon :)**


	3. Together

**Chapter Three: Together**

Ron sat upright and Hermione practically beamed, "Yes!" She cheered, "I did it!" Harry and Ron high-fived their curly-haired friend and Ginny grinned triumphantly. The twins, however, simply sat staring at one another.

"What did you say that for?" George asked Fred.

"Because I'm the better player!" Fred retorted.

"No you're not!" George fired back, "_I_ am!"

"Here we go," Ron laughed as his brothers became more and more annoyed. Fred leapt on George and they rolled around on the rug like two red-haired apes. Hermione and Ginny stood up and backed away from the commotion as Harry and Ron watched, trying not to laugh too hard. George grabbed Fred's hair and yanked him towards the fire,

"Bloody hell!" Fred yelled and pushed back against George. They both tumbled towards the fireplace and, simultaneously, they stopped mid-fight and moved back from the hearth. Although they were fighting they didn't really mean each other any harm, it was just their way of messing around, and a cracked skull was _not_ how they wanted the fight to pan out. Fred took a swing at his brother and George ducked and vise-versa. It went on for about ten minutes until Mrs. Weasley finally marched into the living room, a ghastly look on her face,

"Boys!" she squawked, "Stop this at once!"

The twins stopped fighting, George still had Fred in a headlock and Fred was still pulling on George's jumper but they stopped to look at their mother,

"He started it!" They chorused.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "I don't care who started it! _I'm _finishing it!" She grabbed each boy by the ear and dragged them into the hallway. Once there she glared at them through narrowed eyes, "What's this all about?" Neither boy spoke; instead Fred began fidgeting with his messed-up hair and George pulled at a loose string on his jumper. Molly sighed, "Well whatever it is its over now, isn't it?"

The boys nodded.

"Good," she lightly slapped their hands away from their fidgeting tasks and pointed up the stairs, "Now, off to your room. And I don't want to hear any more from you two tonight! Understand?"

"Yes Mum," they replied glumly.

Once in their room with the door securely shut the twins perched on their beds and sat in silence for a moment. Fred looked up at his brother,

"You don't really think you're the better player do you?"

George's eyebrows knitted together and he lurched to his feet, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just meant," Fred bit his lip and tried to find the words to express what he meant to say, "I just meant that I think we're about the same. We probably just answered the same because-"

"-we didn't think about what we were saying," George smiled as he spoke, "That's it! We just knew we wanted to say the same thing."

Fred joined his brother on his feet, "Yeah! It doesn't mean we had different answers."

"We had the _same_ answer!" They grinned as they once again felt that 'togetherness' their father was always on about.

**~ o o O o o ~**

The next morning everyone was rushing around the house getting ready for a trip to Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron were woken violently by an annoyed Hermione who couldn't find her hairbrush and Mr and Mrs. Weasley were busy making sure they had a full list of everything they needed.

Ginny almost knocked George over as she pushed past him into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Fred, who'd been standing behind his brother, laughed, "When you gotta go…" George laughed with him and then cringed as he heard his sister vomiting into the toilet. A few minutes later a pale-faced Ginny Weasley emerged from the bathroom; her hair was sticking out in all directions and her eyes looked sunken.

"Wow," Fred said.

"You look awful," George added.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled weakly and plodded back to her room.

Once they'd watched Ginny slowly walk back to her room the twins turned to face the bathroom door. They suddenly realised that there was a battle to be fought to decide who would get to use it first. They clambered over one another and George gained the upper hand; he grabbed Fred's toothbrush and toothpaste and chucked them at his brother, who caught them easily.

"Here," George offered, "Go do it downstairs."

Fred smiled condescendingly and trampled downstairs. When everyone was in the living room in front of the large fireplace Mrs. Weasley grabbed the bag of floo powder and handed it to Hermione. She looked around at her family and noticed someone was missing,

"Where's Ginny?" She asked.

"She-"

"-felt-"

"-ill-"

"-was-"

"-sick-"

"-_everywhere_."

Molly blinked rapidly at her twin sons. They hardly _ever_ spoke just _one_ word each and when they did it was only at family gatherings in an attempt to gain some attention. They hadn't seemed to notice they'd done anything strange though, they just waited for her response. She looked at Arthur, who was staring open mouthed, and looked back to her sons, gathering her composure, "Is she alright?"

They shrugged, "Dunno."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Oh, for goodness sake!" She blinked out of sight and went to check on her little girl. In the living room Hermione, Harry and Ron were gaping at Fred and George like they'd grown an extra head. Mr. Weasley busied himself with the shopping list.

"What?" George asked.

"That was weird," Ron said.

"What was?" Fred asked.

"What you just did," Ron continued, "When you spoke. I mean, you're usually weird anyway, but that was… different."

"What are you blathering on about Ronald?" George folded his arms, as did Fred.

Ron sighed and Harry interjected, "When you spoke before… You each said one word and, I dunno, made a sentence."

Fred laughed, "So? Don't you usually make sentences when you talk Potter?"

Harry blushed, "No, its, when-"

"-It was creepy," Hermione looked between two sets of identical eyes, "Even your Mum was freaked out."

"Whatever," they replied, obviously oblivious to whatever they'd supposedly done.

Mrs. Weasley came back into the room, she looked worn out from running down the stairs and her hair was looking much the same as Ginny's had. She took the floo powder from Hermione and set it back into the fireplace, "Right," she said, "We'll have to go to Diagon Alley another day," there was a groan from everyone, "Ginny's not well and I'm not leaving her here by herself."

Fred and George exchanged a devilish glance, "We'll look after her Mum," said Fred.

"Yeah, you lot go and have some fun," George took the floo powder and shoved it in his mother's hand. He pushed her into the fireplace and smiled, "Go on, we can look after her!"

Molly smiled and touched George's cheek, "Oh, thank you boys," her face became stern for a moment, "Don't you cause any trouble now!"

"We won't," they smiled and waved as everyone vanished in bright green flames.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	4. Ginny Sitting

**Chapter Four: Ginny Sitting**

Fred and George stared at the empty fireplace where their family had been just moments before. They looked at one another and grinned from ear to ear,

"So, where'dya think Dad put the keys to that muggle bike?" asked George.

"I don't know," replied Fred, "But we've got plenty of time to find out!"

They started in the kitchen; they opened drawers, looked in cupboards, behind books and mugs and in cauldrons but there were no keys. Fred raised one eyebrow, "Living room?"

"Living room," George nodded. Cushions were strewn about the room as the twins searched manically. Fred managed to knock an ornament off the mantle piece and it smashed loudly against the stone hearth, pieces of porcelain flew off in every direction. He cleaned it up as best he could and continued searching.

After almost an hour the boys slumped onto the couch in the living room. It felt like they'd looked _everywhere_, the only place left to look was their parents' room and the door was locked with a charm neither of them could undo. George stared at the ceiling as he lay on his back,

"So much for _that_ idea," he groaned.

"They must be in their room," Fred stared at his patch of ceiling where what used to be a small damp patch was now expanding across the entire ceiling, "But the only way we can get in there is when they're actually _in_ their room." They both sat bolt upright,

"We need that invisibility cloak," they said together.

Fred opened the door to the hallway slowly so as not to make it creak like it usually did; he poked his head through the gap and motioned for his brother to follow. They stepped on tiptoes onto the landing and listened for any sign of Ginny. Silence.

"She must be asleep," whispered Fred. George nodded and they padded in stocking feet up the uneven staircase. When they reached Ginny's floor they didn't dare breathe as they passed her bedroom door and when she coughed George almost knocked Fred back down the stairs. They giggled nervously and continued up the staircase. When they finally reached Ron's room Fred pushed open the door and ducked inside, he turned to his brother,

"Keep an eye out!" Fred whispered dramatically. George nodded but followed Fred into the room anyway.

Inside it was the usual messy state, along with a small pile of Harry's stuff next to the spare bed. Fred knelt down beside it and, when George did the same, Fred almost screamed out. He looked accusingly at his brother,

"I thought you were keeping an eye out!"

"And miss all the fun?" George asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah right," they said in unison.

Fred opened the small satchel Harry had brought with him and started rooting around in it. He pulled out an old book, some socks, a spectacles case and a raggy looking jumper. George scratched his head,

"What if we can't see it?"

"It's only invisible when you wear it!" Fred laughed at his brother's confused expression.

"Oh…" George looked into the bag and there at the bottom, underneath Harry's toothbrush and soap, was the cloak. He pulled it out and held it up to the light, "Is this it?" He sounded disappointed. Fred nodded and flung it over his head. He disappeared. George grinned and looked around the room, grabbing now and then at the empty space. Fred leapt on his back and George slammed against the wall, knocking his brother off him and knocking the cloak off his brother. Something creaked outside the door. The twins froze.

"Quick!" George whispered, "Put it over us!" Fred fumbled with the cloak and George grabbed the other end of it. They both pulled at it to try and get it over their heads but it was too late. Ginny was standing in the doorway, she looked less pale than before and she had a puzzled expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," George replied. He thought Fred would've said it at the same time but, when he turned to look at his twin, he was gone, along with the cloak. George's mouth fell open and he looked back at Ginny. "Err, we- _I _was just looking for something," he stammered.

Ginny looked towards the open satchel on the floor, its contents strewn all around it, "In Harry's bag?"

George swallowed, "Yeah. He said I could borrow his…" he grabbed the first thing he came to, "Soap!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and made her way back to her room. She shouted back towards George, "We've got plenty of soap!"

"_We've got plenty of soap_," George mimicked Ginny's girly voice and spun on the spot to try and find Fred, "Fred!" He whispered harshly, "Where are you?" There was no reply. George made his way back to his room and there, sitting on the bed with the cloak on his lap, was Fred. George marched over to him and grabbed the cloak; he flung it across the room and jabbed his finger into Fred's chest, "What did you do that for?"

Fred shrugged, "One of us had to escape to get the cloak away!"

"But we _both_ could have escaped!"

Fred's face softened, "Sorry. I won't do it again, promise."

George was about to respond when a loud _whoosh_ came from downstairs. The brothers looked at each other,

"They're back," they said.

When Fred and George got downstairs Ginny was already in the kitchen chatting to her mother. The twins exchanged a wary glace and perched on either end of the table.

"…and George was being all weird in Ron's room," Ginny said to her mother. Mrs. Weasley turned on George,

"George!" she snapped. George jumped off the table like it was made of molten lava and looked at his mother. She looked flustered, "What were you doing in Ron's room?"

"I-" he was cut off by Ginny, who was enjoying being the new Percy for a day,

"-He was looking in Harry's bag!"

Mrs. Weasley turned a strange shade of pink and Harry walked in at the mention of his name. George looked at him and winked slyly, "I was looking for some soap. Harry said I could borrow it, didn't you Harry?"

Harry, assuming George had been setting up a prank of sorts for Ron, nodded silently. Molly sighed and tapped Ginny's head, "Don't go telling tales Ginny dear, it's not attractive." Ginny scowled and flopped down in one of the chairs. Fred and George joined Ginny at the table and she stuck her tongue out at them both. Before she could decide to do something worse to them both Arthur walked in with a look of pure delight on his face; he crossed to his wife and smiled at the children. Ron and Hermione joined everyone at the table.

"Right," Arthur rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Your mother and I have decided to take you out for dinner this evening!" The teens stirred but didn't speak. "We're going to a restaurant!"

Mrs. Weasley looked nervous and Hermione looked down right terrified. Fred and George looked at their father and George asked,

"A restaurant? Where?"

Arthur's smile spread across his face and his eyes sparkled, "In London! _Muggle_ London!" Everyone began chatting amongst themselves; Ginny stood next to Harry who smiled apologetically and the twins tried to decide how many fireworks to take. Hermione pushed her hair behind her ear and tried to look at least a _little_ less panicked than she felt,

"I still don't know if it's such a good idea Mr. Weasley," she said.

Mr. Weasley waved his hand in the air, "Oh, nonsense Miss. Granger. We'll have a wonderful time, won't we?"

Fred and George grinned, "Wonderful."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**

**p.s. thanks to all the reviewers so far!**


	5. Different Perspective

**Chapter Five: Different Perspective**

"This is going to be great," George whispered to Fred who smiled in response. They were all walking down a very normal street in the centre of London. The sun was just setting but the city showed no sign of slowing down. People were rushing around with small objects pressed to their ears whilst others were chatting quickly to one another and some were even sitting on the side of the path, in shop doorways. One had asked Mr. Weasley if he had any spare change to which he'd given a long-winded explanation. The Weasley's looked pretty odd walking down the street in their strange clothes, carrying their unusual bags. They weren't wearing their robes or anything like that but they weren't exactly in jeans and t-shirts either. Hermione and Harry, however, had opted for less conspicuous outfits. They'd also offered to pay for the meal, with a huge protest from Mrs. Weasley who had to give in eventually after realising she had no muggle money.

A young boy and girl walked past the large group staring at Fred and George, who'd opted to wear the same russet-coloured cords and matching shirts. It wasn't intentional, they'd just chosen the same outfits. Fred stared back at the couple and whispered to George,

"That's the fourth lot of people who've stared at us."

"Like a bloody circus," George whispered back. A tall, thin woman with sunglasses on, even though there was no sun, looked the family up and down and walked into Fred and George whilst still looking back at their parents.

"Oi, watch it," they chimed together.

The woman's glasses slid down her nose and she looked over the top of them at the boys. They stared back indignantly. "Excuse me!" the woman shouted.

Fred rolled his eyes at her, "No need to be-"

"-so rude!" George snapped. Mrs. Weasley turned around to look at her boys and shouted when she saw the commotion,

"George! Fred! Get a move on!"

The twins smiled angelically and parted to let the woman pass. She huffed and trotted off in her high heels. The boys caught up to the rest of the group and Ron shoved them playfully, "Stop bein' weird! Someone'll notice!"

"Weird?" they asked in unison, "How are we being weird?"

Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked across the road and pointed to a small, rather ordinary-looking restaurant, "There. That's where we need to be." It wasn't exactly five star standards but she'd been with her parents and it served some great food. The group lined up on the edge of the road, ready to cross. Mrs. Weasley had to drag Arthur away from a bright red post box as he muttered "fascinating" to himself.

"What're we waiting for?" George asked and stepped into the road. A car had to swerve to avoid hitting him and Fred yanked him back by his collar. Hermione pushed a small button on a lamp post and told the others to wait for the green man to appear on the opposite side of the road. They almost missed their opportunity to cross as Mr. Weasley gasped at the 'beautiful lights' when the green man lit up. But eventually they made it to their destination.

Inside the restaurant the walls were covered in large oil paintings of various landscapes, none of which moved of course, and the floor was a dark wood that shone like water in the dim candlelight. A small woman with a black apron tied around her waist greeted the family,

"Hello, welcome to Allengate Restaurant."

"Hello," the twins smiled.

The woman blinked and continued, "Table for…" she counted briskly, "…eight is it?"

"Yes, thank you," Mrs. Weasley smiled and followed the woman to a large table in the centre of the room. A few people on other tables stared as the group sat down and a little girl in a high chair pointed to Fred and George and wailed,

"Look Mummy! There's two of them!"

The small woman handed them their menus and walked away. Mr. Weasley opened his menu like it was an ancient artefact and leant towards Harry, "What would you recommend?"

Harry bit his lip as he looked through the menu, "Well, I like beef so I'm having the beef lasagne." Mr. Weasley nodded firmly,

"Right. Beef lasagne it is!"

When everyone had decided on what to eat a girl of about twenty with short blonde hair came to take their orders. Harry, Mr. Weasley and Ron ordered the beef, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley ordered the chicken pasta and then it was Fred and George's turn to order. They checked one another's menu and looked up at the pretty girl,

"We'll have the-" George started.

"-rabbit stew," Fred finished.

The girl looked from one boy to the next and back again, "Is- Is that for both of you?"

"Yes," they nodded.

"Any drinks with that?"

"Butter beer please," they said absentmindedly.

Mrs. Weasley, who could see that the waitress thought something strange was going on, cleared her throat and laughed awkwardly, "Oh boys, they don't do _that_ here."

George looked at his mother, "Oh, right. We'll have…"

"…water?" Fred said warily.

The waitress smiled and walked off towards the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked at her twin boys from across the table, "Will you two behave! We don't want anyone getting suspicious do we?" The twins looked at each other and shrugged, they didn't think they were doing anything wrong.

When waiting for their meal to arrive a large group of men walked in, they looked a little older than the twins and they were all _huge_, like rugby players. They filed in one after the other and filled the booths at the end of the restaurant with their large bodies. Ron swallowed hard and whispered to Hermione,

"I wouldn't like to meet that lot in a dark alley." Hermione chuckled and peered over her shoulder towards the men. Fred and George were looking too and one of the men got up from his seat and strolled over to their table. He smiled, showing some gaps where there had once been teeth and his large, potato-like head bent down in between the twins,

"Evenin'," the huge man said, "Lovely night isn't it." Fred and George traded humoured glances; the man looked about as intelligent as a dead rhino. He looked at the twins and ruffled their bright hair, "You two look the same you know. Are you brothers?"

Ron snorted and Fred grinned, "No, we're actually not even related," he said.

"You're twins right?" the man continued, oblivious to Fred's sarcasm. George nodded vigorously,

"Why yes, how clever of you to spot that!"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley hissed at him. Fred smiled and continued his brother's train of thought,

"We were just saying what an intelligent bunch of people you looked like, weren't we George?"

"Yep," George nodded. The man sneered and rejoined his friends at their table. Mr. Weasley looked like he might implode,

"What did I tell you two about acting normal!" he spoke through gritted teeth, "Now behave!" They bowed their heads and George pulled something out of his pocket under the table. It was a small, circular silver ball with intricate patterns on the surface. He pushed a button on the side of it and a tiny hiss of air escaped it. He wiggled his eyebrows at Fred and they both smiled.

"Mum," Fred said cheerily, "We're going to go freshen up before the food gets here." Mrs. Weasley was busy talking to Harry and Ginny and she nodded absently at the boys as they dashed towards the men's bathroom. Once inside George took out the silver ball and held it in his palm,

"It's a 'hisser'," he said, "You put it in water and it shoots out air, making the water explode everywhere!" His brother smiled evilly,

"Toilet?"

"Toilet," George agreed. He plopped it into one of the toilets and they walked to the door, whistling casually. Before they could leave the scene of the crime Mr. Potato Head entered, along with four of his buddies. Fred and George gulped.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please please please let me know what you think!**

**More chapters soon :)**


End file.
